


Working Up A Sweat

by Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe, M/M, Smut, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck/pseuds/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck
Summary: General Armitage Hux got more of a workout than he had expected when he went to the Finalizer's gym.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Kylux Secret Santa 2020





	Working Up A Sweat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthAstris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAstris/gifts).



In his entire life, all thirty five years, General Armitage Hux had never seen any part of an alien that wasn't just the face, blood or guts of the creature. He was shocked, standing there, eyes wide as he couldn't help take his eyes off of the _thing_ , not knowing whether he was disgusted or some other emotion as he stared.

What was it that had the General so shocked? Well, the first thing was the fact that Hux was just now finding out that his co commander of the Finalizer, brooding giant, stalker of the halls, was not just helmet and fabrics, but had skin and a face under all that. The second thing was that, the face that resided under that helmet, was not only not disfigured or horrid as Hux had first imagined, but down right _gorgeous_. The third thing however is what had him staring in shock, body stiff and heart racing as the blood rushed to his cheeks and frankly...the rest of it to his groin, was the fact that, standing there in front of him, naked as the day he was born, was Kylo Ren, naked.

That wasn't even the mind numbingly shocking part though, Hux had always assumed that everyone who was in the first order was human, at least he hoped everyone in the first order was human. It's not that he hated xenos, but it was much harder to outfit creatures of different kinds than it was to adhere uniform regulations to one kind. Hux was obviously wrong though, as the sight that stood before him was once again, Kylo Ren, a face of a distant God, the body of an athlete, and the...well, the dick of definitely _not a human_.

"General. I have seen your brain go haywire before in particularly stressful times, but to outright fall silent is a new one." Kylo chuckled from where he stood, having been changing in the ships gym locker room. You see, all of this would have been avoided if Hux had just...never walked into the locker room, but Hux had plans that day, having actually made time to get some light workout in, some cardio and even a bit of stretches.

"ah...I.." Hux stuttered, his brain still fuzzy as he flicked his eyes from Kylo's junk up to Kylo's eyes then back down again, as if physically incapable of looking away.

Kylo chuckled again, noting both the flush and the bulge in the pair of workout clothes that Hux was sporting. "You know staring is rude?" He knew the General was all about formalities, but this was amusing to him to no end. He clicked his tongue a bit, dropping the towel he had been drying off with to the bench next to him and walked forward towards the general, coming to stand just barely a foot away.

Hux ended up having to look away from Kylo's groin for the sole fact that Kylo had gotten to close for him to keep looking, his head snapping up to stare, fairly wide eyed and red faced into Kylo's own starry moled face, wide brown eyes. "I..I uhm." He swallowed the spit collecting in his throat, his voice stuttering as he suddenly felt...overwhelmed. His brain could only think of two things, how pretty kylo was, and how much he wanted to touch the slightly wriggling dick just outside of his view.

"Oh General, who knew you were such a degenerate. Such dirty thoughts." Kylo took a step closer as Hux took a step back, the two of them moving as such till Hux was pressed up against the lockers behind him, his chest rising and falling heavily in both lust and panic. Hux wanted to run, but at the same time he had no desire too, the thoughts that were running through his head were on perfect display for Kylo and he was in too much of a aroused panic to even begin trying to stifle them.

Hux blushed hard at Kylo's words, biting his lip as he realized that Kylo was hearing everything he was thinking, and absolutely everything he was imagining too. "I...I didn't...I thought you were human." That was the first thing he could say, trying to steer this in a way that would keep him on guard but he knew it wouldn't work. "Well your thoughts were wrong. Well...I'm mostly human...you see, apparently my father had a bit of...inhuman DNA from his his line, but it skipped a few generations." His voice rumbled, two large hands coming up to place themselves on the sides of Hux's arms.

Hux shivered, the warmth of Kylo's hands on his bare skin from only having a work out shirt on, made his dick grow even harder in his loose pants. Hux was again, shocked, this time for the fact that it appeared that Kylo seemed to be advancing on him, in a sexual way. Hux was a man of simple tastes, having grown up in the military literally most of his life, he had made due with simple pleasures and quick pastimes, but this, this was different. This had his mind reeling and his thoughts going into every possible dark place it could possibly fit in a span of a few seconds.   
  
Kylo moved one hand up to rest on Hux's burning hot cheek, rubbing a thumb over the swollen lips of the ginger. "The door to this room is locked, and neither of us have any place to be General." Kylo was practically purring, his voice deep enough to rumble Hux's mind as the thumb continued to swipe over his lips. "I could show you what its like, what it feels like." Kylo leaned in to Hux's ear, finishing his words off with a whisper before nipping at the lobe.   
  
Hux shivered hard, his eyes closing and hands moving from their stiff position at his side to rest on Kylo's hips, squeezing in a unspoken, yes. "Ahh kylo"   
  
Kylo needed no more than that before he was moving quickly, his hands working at the hem of Hux's workout pants and tugging them down, the other hand wrapping around Hux's middle and pulling him from the wall only to turn him around and push him to his knees on the bench.   
  
Hux made an undignified squeal at the sudden movement, his hands catching himself quickly as he know kneeled on the bench, ass in the air and pants dangling off his feet. Had Kylo not mentioned the door was locked, Hux would have been more mortified than he already was for such a position. He didn't complain however, already in this position and, looking back at Kylo behind him, dick rock hard underneath him once again.   
  
Kylo's dick was what he could only describe as tentacle like, it had a head like a human penis, but it was elongated and came to a soft point. The shaft was smooth and veiny, growing thicker towards the base before getting slightly smaller just as it reached his hips. Kylo still had balls it appeared, big ones and hairless, which Hux didn't mind, a man of upkeep himself. "K-Kylo...it's been a long time for me-"   
  
Kylo shooshed Hux, smiling gently as he saddled up behind the ginger and placed his hands on the pale rump below. "I know Hux, your a busy General who barely has time to sleep, I think a lack of sex life would be obvious." Kylo's amusement cut through the lust for a few moments before his hands were roaming lower, taking Hux's dick in his hand as he stroked it, the other sliding over his own.   
  
Hux didn't have a response to give as he was now caught up in the feeling of being stroked, biting his lip to hold back the moan he wanted to let out but to afraid to in fear of being heard. This went on for a few moments, though there was the feeling of something wet and slimy running along the cleft of his ass that had started when he wasn't paying attention. Eventually, where the slimy feeling had been, a light tingling sensation spread. "Kylo...what is.."   
  
"Helping is what it is....Just be patient." Kylo's voice was still deep, smooth and there was a hint of softness in it at this point as well. Hux went back to biting his lip as Kylo continued to stroke him, feeling what he could probably guess as Kylo's own dick rubbing along his hole, the tingling sensation spreading. He was getting close by the time he felt...pressure? Kylo let go of the ginger's dick and took hold of his hips, suddenly starting to thrust into Hux.   
  
Hux hadn't even felt himself be penetrated, his hole tingling and apparently now loose enough for Kylo's dick to slide right in. He figured it must have been due to Kylo's Xeno DNA but he didn't have much time to continue dwelling on it when Kylo picked up the pace, now fucking him in earnest. Hux could no longer keep quiet, a moan escaping him as he held on to the bench, his eyes fluttering closed and his still rock hard dick swinging below him.   
  
Kylo's dick...or tentacle, whatever it was to be called felt...amazing, more amazing than Hux wanted to admit to. With every thrust the thicker part of the shaft stretched him wonderfully, the lightly pointed head swiping across his prostate and the tingling of whatever substance being spread through him making him want to howl. They fucked like that for a while, Hux not really knowing how long it had been but he was still on the edge and Kylo was still going, not having lost his pace or slowed down one bit.   
  
"Fuck, Hux I'm getting close." Kylo's deep voice finally broke the chorus of moans and the wet sound of flesh against flesh. "Are you ready?"   
  
Hux's brow furrowed as he wanted to ask the question "ready for what?", but his mouth wasn't really working with him at that moment. Before he knew it, Kylo pushed forward once more, going deeper and pushing the thickest part of his dick inside before it popped in like a plug, causing Hux to let out a startled grunt. "K..Kylo wha-"   
  
Kylo groaned deep, reaching back down under Hux to take the gingers dick in his hand once more, stroking hard to get him off. Hux immediately felt warmth spread through his lower half, mouth opening in a silent, confused expression as his own orgasm drew near, and fast.   
  
Hux came hard, unable to hold back his cry of pleasure as he spasmed around kylo, cum hitting the bench below and the feeling of fullness and warmth spreading through him. By the time Hux came time, Kylo was still planted firmly inside him, rubbing his hands along the gingers rump in an affectionate way as he continued to cum inside. Eventually Kylo leaned down, planting soft kisses and nipping gently at Hux's shoulders as he pulled out slowly, stretching the ginger once more to extract himself.   
  
A thick yellow goop followed, splattering on the bench and all over the floor, down Hux's legs and on his gym shorts. Hux could only think of how much of a mess he probably looked, though still to tired and feeling good from orgasm to move just yet to fix the situation. Kylo however, was already on it, a wet towel cleaning up the Ginger where he kneeled and a soft voice that helped him calm down. 

Hux still couldn't wrap his mind around what had happened between him and Kylo, somehow the fact that Kylo wasn't entirely human surprising him more than their impromptu fucking than anything. Hux snorted as he thought back to it, sitting at his desk where he worked currently. Impromptu turned into casual, and casual turned into constant and Hux wouldn't have it any other way. 


End file.
